Give Your Heart a Break
by LazyChryz
Summary: Zander's heart has been broken many times, all Stevie wants to do is give it a break.


Zander Robbins is a player. It's as simple as that. That's what everyone thinks at least. However, Stevie knows better than that.

_"I'm never gonna fall in love."_ he told her once when they first met. She smiled at the memory. Zander never did fall in love after that. He'd have crushes but never love. Anything stronger resulted in his heart breaking. Stevie had seen his heart break at least four times since they'd known each other and each time he'd do the same thing. He'd climb into her bedroom window and she'd hold him while he stayed silent the entire night.

When it happened a fifth time, Stevie was there for him like always. They just laid in bed until Stevie ended up falling asleep first. Sometimes Zander would hear her whisper something in her sleep and he'd just hold her closer.

"Why can't I ever be with a girl like you?" he whispered.

Stevie woke up that Sunday morning expecting Zander to be there, but he wasn't. She found that weird because he always stayed and they'd have breakfast together while he told her about what had happened. She tried calling him a few times but he didn't answer his phone. She went to the band room, which Gravity5 had the key to, to see if he was there. He was. Sitting on the floor holding his guitar, Zander stared at nothing.

"Zander?" she approached him, "I woke up and you weren't there."

"Oh, yeah." his eyes never left the space he was staring at, "I felt like being alone."

"You know I'm here for you." Stevie sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Zander said quietly, mostly to himself. The room was silent for awhile and he moved so her head left him. He turned to face her and began to lean forward until there was barely any space between them. He hesitated before closing the gap between their lips and cupped Stevie's face with his hands.

"Wow." Stevie smiled once the kiss was over.

"I have to go." Zander got up quickly.

"Zander!" Stevie went after him but he continued running away and she stopped. She knew why he was so distant. Every time Zander got his heart broken, he'd lose a bit of trust in love or he'd feel scared to accept anyone in for awhile.

At rehearsal the following Monday, Gravity5 was practicing 'Last 1 Standing' when Stevie came into the room.

"You're late." Kacey told her, "And you look terrible."

"Yeah. I stayed up all night working on this new song." Stevie handed everyone sheet music.

"Where are the lyrics?" Kacey waited.

"Oh. This song is kind of special." Stevie caught Zander's eye but no one noticed, "I wanted to sing it."

"But I'm the lead-" Kacey started.

"She stayed up all night." Zander spoke up, "Just let her sing it."

Stevie thanked him silently and her nodded.

"It's just one song, Kace." Stevie assured her. Then she told the band to start playing.

**_"The day I first met you _**

**_You told me you'd never fall in love_**

**_ But now that I get you _**

**_I know fear is what it really was"_**

Stevie sang and looked at Zander every now and then to see his reaction but he was stoic.

**_"Now here we are_**

**_ So close yet so far_**

**_ Haven't I passed the test_**

**_ When will you realize_**

**_ Baby, I'm not like the rest"_**

Kacey sang back-up and saw the look Stevie was giving Zander and smiled knowingly. Zander still remained emotionless.

**_"Don't wanna break your heart _**

**_Wanna give your heart a break _**

**_I know you're scared it's wrong _**

**_Like you might make a mistake _**

**_There's just one life to live _**

**_And there's no time to wait, to waste_**

**_ So let me give your heart a break, _**

**_give your heart a break _**

**_Let me give your heart a break, _**

**_your heart a break"_**

Stevie grabbed the mic off the stand and touched Zander's arm while she sang.

**_"On Sunday you went home alone _**

**_There were tears in your eyes _**

**_I called your cell phone, my love _**

**_But you did not reply_**

**_The world is ours _**

**_if we want it _**

**_We can take it _**

**_if you just take my hand _**

**_There's no turning back now _**

**_Baby, try to understand_**

**_Don't wanna break your heart _**

**_Wanna give your heart a break _**

**_I know you're scared it's wrong _**

**_Like you might make a mistake _**

**_There's just one life to live _**

**_And there's no time to wait, to waste _**

**_So let me give your heart a break, _**

**_give your heart a break _**

**_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**

**_There's just so much you can take _**

**_Give your heart a break _**

**_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**

**_When your lips are on my lips _**

**_And our hearts beat as one _**

**_But you slip out of my fingertips _**

**_Every time you run,_**

**_Don't wanna break your heart _**

**_Wanna give your heart a break _**

**_I know you're scared it's wrong_**

**_Like you might make a mistake _**

**_There's just one life to live _**

**_And there's no time to wait, to waste _**

**_So let me give your heart a break_**

**_'Cause you've been hurt before _**

**_I can see it in your eyes _**

**_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise _**

**_Don't wanna break your heart _**

**_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache _**

**_So let me give your heart a break, _**

**_give your heart a break_**

**_ Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**

**_There's just so much you can take _**

**_Give your heart a break _**

**_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**  
**_Oh yeah, yeah"_**

Stevie looked directly at Zander as she sang the final lines.

**_"The day I first met you You told me, you'd never fall in love."_**

The song ended and Zander quickly put his guitar down and left without a word. Stevie followed him quickly.

"Stop following me!" he shouted at her once they reached the parking lot, thank goodness it was empty.

"Why are you acting like this?" Stevie shouted back.

"What was up with that song?" Zander asked her.

"It was for you." Stevie replied, "And I meant it, Z."

Zander didn't know what to say. Stevie took the opportunity to come closer to him and wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"Did you hear me the other night?" Zander asked her, insecurely. She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"When you were sleeping, I asked myself why I wasn't with a girl like you." Zander told her, "And when I kissed you yesterday, I was scared that we'd end up like all my other serious relationships and I didn't want that to happen to us."

"It won't." Stevie touched his hair in a gentle way, "I wouldn't do that to you."

Zander held her tighter and silently thanked whatever force in the universe was doing for him. Stevie pulled away from the hug and cupped his face with her hands. She kissed him for the longest time until they were both out of breath. Stevie looked at Zander and for the first time in a few days, she finally saw him smile.

_"Thank you." he whispered into her ear, "For everything."_

**_Heehee I got inspired by Demi Lovato's "Give Your Heart a Break". I was listening to the song and these two just popped into my mind. I hope you liked it! :)  
_**

**_~LazyChryz~  
_**


End file.
